


If Only They Knew

by Taylor_Z



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylor_Z/pseuds/Taylor_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Y/N) and I met over a Skype call with Mark.  The first time I ever saw her, I immediately fell in love.  Her perfect (E/C) eyes, her (H/L) (H/C) . . . I love everything about her.  I love the way she smiles, the way she laughs.  When I look at her, there are no flaws among her perfection that I can see.  If only she knew how I felt.<br/>. . .<br/>Sean and I met over a Skype call with Mark.  Ever since the very first time I saw him, I knew he was the one.  His perfect blue eyes, his green hair that made me happy every time I saw it . . . I love everything about him.  If only he felt the same way.  Also on Wattpad! Pixel_Writers is my username.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

I opened my eyes, feeling the heavy weight of sleep still bearing down on them. Beep! Beep! Beep! I heard the annoying alarm clock next you chirp again. All I did though was glare at it, thinking that maybe it would get the hint I wanted it to shut up.  
Sadly, though, it didn’t work and I actually had to move in order to get some peace and quiet. “Aww . . . shut up, I hear yah!” I whisper-shout at the alarm, trying my best to be quiet. YI harshly brought my fist down to dismiss button on the top of the clock, finally ceasing the annoying sound.  
I sighed loudly and sat upright on my bed, thinking that I should probably get up now. I slowly heaved your legs over the side of the large mattress, taking as much time as possible to do so. When I had finally stood, I looked over to my dresser which had my phone on top of it. I walked over and picked it up, checking for any messages or missed calls. There was only one message and it was from my boyfriend, Tyler.  
‘Had to leave early for work today,’ it read. ‘Love you; see you at eight after my shift.’  
I smiled and put the phone down on the dresser again so I could pick out something to wear.  
~Time skip to after you’re dressed brought to you by everybody saying, “Wow! She’s only five paragraphs into the story and she’s already doing a time skip~  
I walked out of the bathroom, where I had just finished taking a shower, and headed to the kitchen to eat some breakfast. To my surprise I saw my favorite meal, pancakes with extra chocolate chips and maple syrup, sitting on the kitchen table. Attached to it was a note that read, “Love you – Tyler”  
I smiled again and sat down at the table to enjoy my pancakes. I wonder if he’s got something planned for tonight, he’s never this nice to me unless it’s a holiday or my birthday, I thought silently to myself. I thought through my mental calendar, trying to think of something that Tyler and I would be celebrating today. Thinking of nothing at the moment, I shrugged it off and continued eating. He’s just being nicer today . . . that’s all.  
After finishing my breakfast, I moved over to my recording room where I was going to record a game-play with Mark. Yesterday, the two of us were looking through fan mail and came across a request to do so. I thought it would be fun and Mark agreed. So here I was, waiting in the empty room for Mark to call me.  
I sat there for a few moments, doing nothing. After ten minutes had passed since the time he was scheduled to call me, I decided to play some music to help keep my mind from wondering.  
I open up Spotify on my computer and selected a random song to listen to.  
Soon after that, I looked back up at the screen to see Mark’s Skype.  
“You ready to get the shit beat out of you by a girl?” I said to him in my usually mocking tone. He only smirked and focused his gaze on the camera as he did his famous intro.


	2. Chapter 2

“Arrggg!” I screamed at Mark when he killed me with a head-shot from behind. “How do you keep doing that?!”  
“Well,” Mark said with a boastful tone, “It takes a lot of patience . . . but, one day, even you may be able to do the things I do!” Once he had finished, he gave me the wide, signature Markiplier smile he always did.  
Upon seeing this smile, I laughed and winked to the camera, as did Mark. It was kind of the thing we did with each other before ended a video.  
“You have to admit, though. I am the best at this game, aren’t’ I?” he smirked, and closed the game.  
“Yes Mark, whatever helps you sleep at night!” I teased sarcastically, now smirking a little myself.  
While I was distracted, Mark took the time to sneak in yet another kill. When he did, my eyes went wide and he smirked at me evilly, letting his pearly white teeth shine wide.  
“You didn’t,” I stated dramatically, my voice now quiet since the sound of the game no longer played in the background.  
He replied in a deep voice, “Oh, but I did, (Y/N). And I don’t regret it either.”  
I faked shocked, putting my hands over my chest and gasping. “That was a blow straight to the heart, Mark. I can’t believe you did that. “  
“Well, technically, it was a blow to the head . . .” He let his voice trail off, allowing me to properly react.  
“I don’t think I like you anymore. You’ve changed,” I said, refusing to look him in the eye. He laughed as I continued my little fit.   
“Ahh, come on, (Y/N)! You love me!” he said, winking once more at the camera. The both of you liked to cater to the shippers in the community, keep everybody happy and all that.  
“You have no idea,” you whispered just loud enough for everybody to hear. Mark signed off, acting like he didn’t hear you.  
~Time Skip~  
I stood at the stove, cooking dinner for Tyler and me. He was late, as he said he would be. I smiled and greeted him kindly when he walked through the door.  
“Hey babe,” I said as I was setting the table. “Why did you have to stay late?” After I finished, I noticed faint bags forming under his eyes. His hair was a bit messy and his tie was hanging loosely around his neck.  
He looked at me, sighed and walked away without so much as a single word. I tried not to think too much into it, but there was something about his eyes . . . they not only looked tired, but they also looked ashamed. I wonder what’s wrong, I thought to myself. Probably just a little stressed from work.   
But, of course, it wasn’t stress I saw in his eyes, it was shame, as if he did something he wasn’t proud of. I knew that very well. I always knew when he had done something that was wrong. But, for whatever reason, I pushed the thought away and plated the food.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next day the same way as always, the alarm blaring in my ears and the sun shining harshly in my face. I rolled over to see Tyler gone and another note in his place that read,

Had to leave early again, be back at nine this time. Love you, Tyler

I didn't know why, but when I finished the letter, there was a tug at my heart. I couldn't place what emotion I was feeling, but if I had to guess, I would say it felt like betrayal. But why?

I shrugged it off again and continued with my day. I got into the bathroom and took a shower, got out and had breakfast (which was chocolate chip pancakes again, not that I'm complaining). Why is he being this nice to me, I thought to myself once again, but then I stopped myself, knowing that I was reading too much into the situation.

Buzz, Buzz

I looked down at my phone to see my best friend, (B/F), was calling me.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey! 'Sup girl?" she asked me in a very energetic tone.

"Oh god, (B/F). What drugs did you take last night?" I asked, teasing her.

"What?"

"It's just you're not always this energetic and happy. That could only mean three things."

"And what might those three things be, (Y/N)?" she asked.  
"Well, either your drunk, or on drugs," I said while chuckling softly.

"What's the third one?"

"Both," I answered quite boldly.

We both shared a laugh, one that we hadn't had in a long time. "So, why did you call me?" I asked.

"I was bored and I wanted to talk to my best friend!!" she said loudly.

"Come on, (B/F). I know you! You don't call me when you're bored," I then mumbled, "You only call me when you want something."

"Well, I have you know that I don't want anything . . . this time." She laughed again.

"Then what is it?" I asked her, waiting to hear what was getting her so giddy.

"Vidcon."

"What about it?"

"I got us tickets," she said, waiting for my response.


	4. Chapter 4

I was quiet for a long period of time, somehow unable to react in any way possible. Everything was quiet, even (B/F), which was a surprise. She didn't say anything, probably waiting for me to respond. I could hear her breathing on the other end of the line, and that was it.

"Hello? Earth to (Y/N)! Did you hear me?" she finally said, breaking to awkward silence.

"Huh?"

"I said I got us tickets to VidCon!" she reminded me, as if I had already forgotten.

"(B/N), there are no words to describe how much I love you in this moment," I said in a bland, matter of fact voice. She laughed once more.

"So when can you fly down here?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Umm, I'll talk to Mark, we'll just fly together."

"Oh, okay." She then chuckled softly to herself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I still just can't believe you know Markiplier, that's all." She sighed and hung up the phone, "Bye! Be seeing you soon!"

I put my phone in my pocket and placed my plate in to the sink. I walked down the long, tan-walled hallway to my recording studio to talk to Mark. I sat down in my swivel chair and pulled up Skype. The all too familiar ring of the call blasted into my ears.

"Oh, hey (Y/N)!" Mark said with a smile.

"Hey Mar-"I started to say when I noticed another face on the screen. The other man, of whom I had never seen before, looked back at me, the smile fading from his pale face.

"Oh, yeah, you two haven't met each other yet, have you?" Mark said to break the strange silence that had fallen between us.

"No, no we haven't, Mark," the other man stuttered, his brightly colored green hair falling onto his face. I let out a small giggle.

"Well, (Y/N), this is Sean. Sean, this is (Y/N)." Mark smiled again, seeing Sean fumble for a minute before regaining his composure.

"It's nice to finally meet you, (Y/N)! You can call me Sean by the way. I've heard so much about you!" He lifted up his hand, but then shot it right back down when he remembered I wouldn't be able to shake it. I laughed again and this time saw his teal-blue eyes light up as he smiled back.

"Not all bad I hope? It's nice to meet you too, Jack." I smiled brightly, another, more peaceful, silence coming down on us as I stared into his eyes and he stared back at mine.

"Uhh, okay," Mark shifted in his seat uncomfortably, causing Sean and I to look back over to him. "What did you want to talk about, (Y/N)?"

"Oh yeah! (B/F) got us both tickets to come to VidCon this year!"

"Oh, wow! That's great news!" Mark said happily. "I can finally meet you in person!"

"Who's (B/F)?" Jack asked, obviously confused.

"Only the best person in the world!" I said, making him even more confused.

"(B/F) is (Y/N)'s best friend's name, Jack," Mark said to clear up the confusion that had struck Jack.

"Ahh, I see," he said. "Well then I can't wait to meet you two!"

"Jack's coming too?!" I said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Whoa! Calm yourself a little there, (Y/N)," Mark teased me. "He's a Youtuber too. His channel's name is Jacksepticeye."


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day before VidCon. I was packing up my bags in silence, when Tyler barged in. He looked the same as every day, tired and ashamed. He looked from the bag on my bed to me and back again. He smiled that warm, bright smile I'd come to love after all these years, walked slowly over to my place by the bed. Resting his head on my shoulder he whispered tiredly, "Just where do you think you're going?"

I chuckled softly, looking over to see his eyes closed and that smile plastered across his face. He looked peaceful this way, as if here, on my shoulder, he was in some state of calm he'd never experienced before.

"I'm going to VidCon with (B/F), Tyler. I already told you this." I smiled again.

"Oh, sorry, I must have just forgot," he opened his ocean blue eyes to look at me, his black hair falling over his face. I heaved a happy sigh as I went back to packing. I'd made a check list of the things I was bringing, checking over it in my mind to make sure I had everything.

Clothes for the next week, a pink sharpie (that will most definitely come in handy later), deodorant, brush and paste, hair brush, shoes . . . Everything was there. I sighed contently and turned around to see Tyler leaving the room.

I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "And just where do you think you're going?" I chuckled, mocking him.

 

"None of your business," he huffed, sounding irritated. I looked at him in the eyes, confused and concerned by his sudden emotional outburst.

Reaching forward, I lightly rested my hand on his shoulder, "Tyler, what's wrong?" I gave him another quizzically sympathetic look, but that only seemed to make him angrier. I heard him take a sharp breath in, holding it for a minute before exhaling and smiling.

"It-it's nothing, (Y/N). I'm fine." He smiled brightly before he turned and left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

"What's wrong with him?" I said aloud, growing more and more confused by the second. "Did I say something wrong?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this wasn't up sooner! I guess I just didn't realize how much you guys liked it!

I stood at the counter near the gate, waiting for Mark and Jack's plane to land. It was supposed to land an hour ago, but, for some unknown reason, was delayed.  
The sound in the airport was incredibly loud; the sounds of people's feet hitting the ground as they ran to each other, the sighs heaving out of dry mouths, the loud, incomprehensible voice blaring over all the others. I sighed myself as I looked around at all the people, wishing Mark was here. All around me people were running and crying once they saw the one they loved. Part of me wished I had that, while the other reminded me of Tyler. "Mark," I mumbled under my breath, praying he would show up soon. "Where are you?"  
"Booper Dooper!" I suddenly heard somebody call out from the center of the port. Immediately, I answered with the same thing, the people in the airport turning their heads and staring, some pointing fingers and snickering. But I didn't care, I was just excited to see Mark in person for the first time . . . and to see Jack.  
"(Y/n)!" Mark shouted when he saw me, smiling wickedly. "Come on, Jack!" I cast my gaze behind him, noticing Jack was considerably far behind him, carrying both their bags. Typical Mark, throwing the weight on someone else.  
Chuckling lightly, I ran up and hugged him, sighing happily. "I was starting to think I'd never meet you!" I said to Mark, turning to hug Jack.  
He seemed taken back by the gesture, but soon wrapped his arms around my back and squeezing me. "T-t-too tight!" I shouted at him, gasping for effect. Immediately, he dropped me, concern written all over his pale face. I laughed at this, "I'm just joking, Jack! Lighten up!" I patted his arm, giving him a warm smile.  
"So," I said, checking my watch, "we better get going if we want to be at the hotel before dark."


End file.
